Luctor et emergo
by Ezekielle
Summary: Une jeune femme mariée s'aperçoit qu'elle ne veut pas de la vie qui est la sienne et va tout faire pour en changer ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Suzanne Keller était assise sur un quai de la Seine et tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette le regard tourné vers l'île de la cité. Ce soir, le ciel était dégagé et l'air était doux. Le mois de mai approchait. L'atmosphère était agréable ce qui ne faisait que rappeler à Suzanne son mal-être. Elle aimait Paris, elle aimait cette ville, la plus belle du monde disait-on. Seulement, le fait d'y travailler lui enlevait une partie de son charme. Les embouteillages, les incivilités et les bousculades dans les transports en commun la journée s'opposaient aux rues de Paris calmes, illuminées et désertes en soirée. Contrairement aux grandes métropoles américaines qui ne dormaient jamais, la capitale française savait encore se reposer.

L'esprit tourmenté, Suzy ne profitait pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un autre jour, elle aurait apprécié la brise qui lui balayait le visage, le son des vagues qui percutaient délicatement le quai, le reflet des nuages à la surface de l'eau, mais pas ce soir. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et retraçait le fil de sa vie. Son enfance heureuse dans la banlieue parisienne, entourée de parents aimants, ses réussites scolaires, ses échecs sportifs, ses amis… Elle n'avait certes pas la fibre athlétique mais elle avait démarré dans la vie sur de bonnes bases. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses traits fins et ses yeux verts émeraude lui assuraient déjà un certain succès. Son intelligence et sa culture personnelle pouvaient, à priori, lui garantir le métier de son choix. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elle se retrouve ici ? Suzanne a rencontré son mari à un dîner organisé par une amie. Elle a tout de suite trouvé que Jack était amusant et cultivé. Sa nationalité américaine et le léger accent qu'il conservait après 7 années passées en France ont suffi à séduire Suzy au moment de leur rencontre. Tout s'est passé assez vite entre eux et c'est en suivant l'ordre naturel des choses qu'ils se sont retrouvés mariés.

Après un brillant cursus Suzanne était sortie de la faculté la plus réputée de Paris avec un diplôme d'une grande valeur. Elle n'avait donc eu aucun mal à trouver un premier emploi en tant qu'Analyste Financier dans une célèbre agence internationale. Son métier lui plaisait beaucoup. Son cerveau était fait pour analyser des chiffres. Mais, par pur appât du gain elle avait accepté une proposition alléchante et elle était devenue trader à la bourse de Paris. Pendant son entretien d'embauche, lorsque son futur employeur lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses prétentions salariales, les joues de Suzy avaient rougi alors qu'elle énonçait la somme. A cette époque, elle trouvait presque indécent de pouvoir gagner autant d'argent en un mois que d'autres en un an. A cette pensée, Suzanne laissa échapper un léger rire. A présent, le stress qu'elle subissait ainsi que les amplitudes horaires qu'elle passait au bureau lui faisaient dire que son salaire était justifié. Sa personnalité très calme et son tempérament optimiste ne collaient pas avec son métier et alors que ses 30 ans approchaient à grand pas, elle se demandait si elle avait fait les bons choix professionnels.

Ce matin, alors que Suzanne sortait de la douche, Jack l'attrapa par surprise et l'entoura d'une longue serviette de bain chaude avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Ces mots qui selon lui seraient accueillis avec enthousiasme et qui selon Suzanne étaient les plus indésirables, ceux qui allaient tout changer.

- You are a wonderful wife but do you want to be a wonderful mother too?

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Suzanne et en y repensant un frisson la parcouru. Machinalement, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et tenta de se ronger les ongles mais malheureusement il ne restait plus matière à s'occuper. Elle décidait donc d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre à son mari, elle était restée interdite, elle ne s'était pas préparée à entendre une telle question. Jack avait pris le silence de Suzy pour une surprise réussie et elle était partie travailler comme chaque matin. Mais ce soir elle ne rentrerait pas.

…

Il était déjà plus de 22 heures et Suzy n'était pas rentrée. Jack faisait les cent pas dans le grand salon de leur pavillon de banlieue parisienne. Il peinait à chasser les scénarii, plus horribles les uns que les autres, qui s'offraient à son esprit.

- Non, Il ne lui est rien arrivé, calme-toi Jack, respire !

Au fond, il était un homme sensible et surtout il n'était rien sans sa femme. Il avait pourtant appelé Charlotte, la meilleure amie de Suzanne, sans succès. Il avait essayé au bureau, mais sa secrétaire lui avait affirmé qu'elle était partie plusieurs heures auparavant. Il était désemparé et il savait qu'il était inutile d'alerter les autorités. Il avait regardé assez de films policiers pour savoir qu'il « n'est pas possible de signaler officiellement la disparition d'une personne adulte avant de laisser passer 48h sans nouvelles ». Il attendit jusqu'à 23h avant de décrocher le téléphone pour parler aux parents de Suzanne. La jeune fille et ses parents ne se voyaient que très peu mais peut-être avait-elle eu une envie soudaine de se confier à eux.

…

- Une autre s'il vous plait !

Cela faisait une éternité que Suzanne n'était pas entrée seule dans un bar. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi le bistrot vide du coin. Elle se trouvait dans un bar branché de la capitale. Le genre ambiance tamisée, hommes en costards et modernité jusqu'au moindre détail. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de décompresser. Elle avait éteint son portable et surtout pris soin de ne dire à personne où elle allait.

- Merci. Dit-elle en saisissant sa bière de façon virile. Et puis merde, laisse-toi aller Suzy, au diable la bienséance !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle se sentait bien, elle était vivante et prenait sa vie en main. Ce que Jack lui avait demandé n'avait fait que lui révéler qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Bien sûr, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais le déni était une de ses nombreuses spécialités.

Dans un ultime effort, Suzanne porta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. D'une traite, elle en vida le contenu. Il était 4h du matin et le bar de nuit n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Elle qui était venue ici pour réfléchir n'avait fait que noyer ses pensées dans l'alcool. Elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'en entrant mais au moins elle était ivre, se disait-elle. En se levant du haut tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée, celui-ci bascula et la jeune femme ferma les yeux en attendant la chute. Une secondes plus tard, sentant une main lui serrer le bras, Suzy rouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait assise par terre mais elle y avait été déposée en douceur. De cette place, elle put admirer de magnifiques et longues jambes. Malgré elle, ses yeux suivirent la ligne verticale que dessinait ce corps et elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa sauveuse était en jupe.

L'intéressée sourit et aida Suzanne à se relever. Notre amie voulu remercier la femme qui venait de lui éviter une commotion cérébrale mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Ce sourire était merveilleux… Elle aurait voulu y rester plongée pendant des heures. Cependant, était-ce dû à la chute ou à l'émotion, les 5 ou 6 vodkas orange que Suzanne avait avalées ne demandaient qu'à ressortir. Elle courut aux toilettes sans réfléchir.

A sa sortie, et pour son plus grand malheur, personne ne l'attendait.

Merde ! Eut-elle l'impression de dire à haute voix. Elle aurait payé cher pour pouvoir connaître ne serait-ce que le nom de la gentille personne qui l'avait aidée.

Honteuse et déçue, Suzanne se résigna à quitter le bar. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se fit interpellée.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure.

Le cœur de Suzanne battait à tout rompre. Devait-elle se réjouir de l'opportunité qui se présentait ou pleurer de honte en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Bonsoir… Je m'appelle Suzanne. Suzanne Keller. Sortit Suzy en un souffle.

- Bonsoir Suzanne, enchantée. Je suis Eva Charrier. Répondit la femme d'une voix profonde et mystérieuse.

- J'aurais aimé vous remercier mais…

- Mais je vous en donne une nouvelle occasion. Accepter de venir avec moi, prendre un dernier verre enfin, ce sera un verre d'eau pour vous.

Le sourire qui éclairait le visage d'Eva, faisait bouillir le sang de Suzanne. Ses mains étaient moites, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants.

…

Jack se réveilla en sursaut dans son fauteuil. Il ne s'était assoupi que quelques minutes mais déjà il consultait son téléphone pour vérifier qu'aucun message n'était arrivé. Il était 6h32. L'aube perçait à peine. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Suzanne. La fatigue et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage de son mari. Il décida de prendre sa voiture et de faire le tour des hôpitaux à la recherche de la jeune femme disparue.

…

L'appartement était immense, la décoration très sobre et la vue imprenable. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Se dit Suzanne qui commençait à dessoûler.

- Asseyez-vous Suzanne, je vais vous servir un verre. Eva se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Suzanne s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle se trouvait au 10ème étage d'une tour magnifique. Elle pouvait voir le tout Paris s'éveiller tranquillement. Pour la 1ère fois depuis des heures, elle pensait à son mari. Que faisait-il ? Si elle rallumait son téléphone, combien de messages arriveraient ? Lui pardonnerait-il ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Le retour d'Eva dans le salon empêcha Suzanne de chercher des réponses à ses questions.

- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ?

- Magnifique en effet ! Répondit Suzanne en faisait volte-face.

Eva se tenait devant elle, un plateau à la main, elle leur avait servi deux Cosmopolitains. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et tendit un cocktail à Suzanne.

- Il m'a semblé que vous alliez mieux. Mais si vous ne voulez pas d'alcool, je me ferais un plaisir de vous servir autre chose.

- Non c'est parfait ! C'est mon… C'est vraiment mon cocktail préféré. Bredouilla timidement Suzanne.

Le cocktail était délicieux, tout comme la femme qui l'avait servi. Suzanne savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici. Aussi elle se dépêcha de terminer son verre et se leva.

- Je dois m'en aller, mon mari s'inquiète certainement.

- Je pense qu'il s'est endormi et qu'à son réveil vous vous serez glissée contre lui sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de votre absence. Rétorqua Eva en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celles de Suzy.

Après tout, elle avait trop bu et peut être allait-elle quitter son mari dans quelques heures. Cette femme avait un tel charisme et une telle emprise sur elle, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle se laissa embrasser sans ciller. Prise dans le flot de sensations que ce baiser provoqua en elle, Suzanne rendit définitivement les armes et s'abandonna à la volonté de son hôte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Suzanne aimait Jack, il partageait sa vie depuis 6 ans, ils avaient vécu des choses inoubliables ensemble mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas s'engager davantage avec lui. En vérité, Suzanne avait la tête ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Elle subissait une forte pression au travail ce qui la poussait à se demander si elle l'avait bien choisi. Elle se remettait beaucoup en question, elle souffrait en silence. Elle souffrait d'une absence et d'un trop plein à la fois. Sa vie était creuse, elle le ressentait mais elle refusait de faire un enfant simplement pour remplir ce vide. Le jour où elle aurait un enfant, il serait la consécration d'un amour solide et d'une vie bien remplie.

Ses journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Jack essayait d'être un mari attentionné et rassurant mais elle n'était pas réceptive à ses efforts. Elle en voulait toujours plus, encore plus. La jeune femme avait besoin d'aventure, de passion, de souffrance et elle savait qu'il y a bien longtemps elle avait vécu ça. A vrai dire, elle y repensait beaucoup en ce moment, son premier amour était lointain mais les souvenirs, eux, étaient encore très présents et lui revenaient en mémoire de plus en plus souvent. Alors qu'elle trouvait sa vie monotone, le passé semblait plus lumineux, elle était pleine de nostalgie. Elle s'imaginait vivant de grandes aventures, s'évadant de la routine et du travail pour partir à la recherche de cet amour perdu. Suzanne imaginait mille fins possibles à son histoire. Un dénouement de roman à l'eau de rose lui paraissait être le plus souhaitable. La jeune femme se réjouissait de toutes ses idées mais elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que rien ne pouvait arriver sans payer le prix de quelques sacrifices.

Quitter Jack lui semblait insurmontable, elle n'avait jamais su prendre les devants et elle laissait toujours les problèmes s'envenimer en attendant qu'ils se résolvent tous seuls. Bien sur, cela n'arrivait jamais et si elle désirait tant ce changement, elle devrait en être l'origine. Elle se mit à réfléchir aux conséquences d'une telle décision. La magnifique maison de banlieue qu'ils possédaient serait vendue, les amis communs prendraient partie pour l'un ou l'autre des jeunes mariés et bien sûr Jack lui manquerait beaucoup…

…

Suzanne se réveilla avec un mal de crâne insoutenable et un sourire radieux collé en plein visage. Quelle heure était-il ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Où était Jack ? Tout était confus dans son esprit. Elle attrapa difficilement son téléphone portable sans réveiller la femme qui dormait à ses côtés et dont le nom ne lui revenait pas en mémoire.

32 SMS et 23 appels en absence. Voilà le lourd constat d'une soirée de débauche imprévue. Suzanne se sentait comme une adolescente désobéissante et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit que la personne qui partageait le podium du meilleur harceleur avec son mari et sa meilleure amie n'était autre que sa mère. _Oh non il a osé la prévenir !_ Se dit-elle en pensant à son mari.

Jamais encore elle n'avait trompé son mari et en y repensant elle perdu le sourire. Elle regrettait profondément ce qu'elle venait de faire… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne parvenait pas à regretter la nuit magique qu'elle venait de passer. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et parler à Jack, il le fallait.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la salle de bain. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir elle se sentit honteuse. Ses yeux cernés, ses traits tirés et les vestiges du maquillage qu'elle portait la veille lui donnaient l'air d'une junkie en manque de drogue. Elle arrangea ses cheveux d'un geste rapide et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle finit de s'habiller et quitta l'appartement sans trainer.

Jack était assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, un verre de whisky à la main, il avait l'air dépité et épuisé. Il était 12h40 et il venait à peine de rentrer. Aucun hôpital ne lui avait donné de nouvelles de sa femme et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Le haut de la chemise déboutonnée et la cravate desserrée autour de son cou indiquaient qu'il cherchait à se détendre et qu'il était stressé. Le costume 3 pièces gris foncé qu'il portait lui donnait des airs de Bradley Cooper. Toujours rasé de près et impeccablement coiffé, il avait l'allure d'un parfait homme du 21ème siècle, sophistiqué sans excès. Seuls les cernes sous ses yeux laissaient penser qu'il s'était laissé aller ces derniers jours. En le regardant on comprenait aisément ce qui avait pu séduire Suzanne et il était évident qu'elle faisait des jalouses mais elle n'en avait plus conscience depuis longtemps.

Bientôt, Jack soufflera 40 bougies et il était temps pour lui d'être père, il sentait que l'heure était venue et il aimait profondément Suzanne. Il avait tant attendu avant de lui proposer de faire un enfant, de peur de la brusquer, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour imaginer sa future progéniture. Il imaginait son fils, Adam. L'enfant était brun, à l'image de son père, et avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Il avait à peine 7 ans mais parlait déjà couramment l'anglais et le français. Ils en auraient fait un génie, c'était certain. La porte d'entrée de la maison claqua et le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour. Il attendait que Suzanne arrive dans le salon mais elle se faisait désirer. Elle attendait dans le couloir de l'entrée, elle peinait à calmer le tremblement de ses mains, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle avant d'affronter son mari.

_- Bonsoir. _Essaya d'articuler Suzanne la gorge serrée.

_- Bonsoir. _Répondit Jack.  
- _Oh non ! Je vais lui briser le cœur !_ Se dit Suzy en le regardant dans les yeux. Jack saisit aussi tôt la peur dans le regard de sa femme ce qui augmenta son stress.

_- Parle je t'en prie. _La supplia-t-il.

_- Voilà… Je…Je t'aime ! Mais je sais, enfin je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant pour avoir un enfant avec toi_. Le cœur de Suzy battait à tout rompre. Elle était surexcitée, à la fois parce qu'elle avait bu avant de rentrer chez elle afin de trouver le courage de parler à Jack, et aussi parce qu'elle sentait que sa vie prenait un tournant et elle était euphorique à l'idée de nouveauté.

_- Tu n'es simplement pas prête, on peut attendre._ Jack sentait qu'il parlait dans le vide. Il savait que Suzanne avait pris une décision, il avait perçu son excitation.

_- Tu n'as pas compris, Jack, j'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause toi et moi, je veux qu'on se sépare._ Suzanne s'écoutait parler, elle n'était plus maîtresse de sa parole.

A ces mots Jack se senti défaillir même s'il les avait anticipés.

_- Ne fait pas ça Suzanne. Ne ME fait pas ça. Ne NOUS fait pas ça ! _ Nous sommes un couple heureux. Jack peinait à réprimer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as été un mari adorable, je ne regrette rien. _Suzanne avait pourtant très peur de regretter son geste et de vouloir faire demi-tour, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- _Il y a un autre homme ? Tu peux me le dire, je préfère que tu sois parfaitement sincère avec moi._

Suzanne ne savait quoi répondre. Oui, il y avait bien eu quelqu'un. Mais c'était quelqu'un sans importance. Elle ne le quittait pas pour ça. Non, elle le quittait parce qu'elle se sentait étouffer dans sa vie.

- _Il n'y a personne d'autre, je te le promets. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de renouveau. _

_- Tu disparais toute une nuit, je me fais un sang d'encre, je passe une nuit blanche, j'écume les hôpitaux à ta recherche, je t'imagine morte dans une ruelle ! Et toi tu rentres à la maison et tu m'annonces que tu « as besoin de renouveau ». Je rêve Suzanne ! _Jack était à présent très énervé. Son front laissait apparaître deux veines saillantes ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- _Je suis désolée…_ Oui c'était insuffisant, mais c'est tout ce que Suzanne pouvait dire.

Jack se leva et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-six il regarda sa femme comme jamais avant. Il bouillonnait de colère et de tristesse mais tout ce qu'il réussit à extérioriser était une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Suzanne se sentait à la fois mal et soulagée. Elle était maintenant libérée de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle avait vidé son sac et pouvait à présent remplir ses valises. En regardant son mari, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle le trouvait beau.

Les yeux humides et brillants, Jack s'empara des lèvres de celle qu'il appelait sa femme pour l'une des dernières fois. Il ne se berçait pas d'illusion, il sentait déjà depuis des mois qu'elle était ailleurs. Cette fois, il la perdait.

Suzanne ne résista pas à ce baiser et y pris plaisir. Jack aimait Suzanne d'un amour passionné et il regrettait que ce sentiment ne soit pas partagé. Dans un ultime effort pour tenter de garder sa femme à ses côtés, ou peut-être simplement pour lui dire au revoir, il glissa ses bras le long de son dos et la souleva du sol afin de l'allonger tendrement sur le canapé. Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent écarlates, elle se sentait désirée et elle savait qu'elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Elle saisit sa cravate et l'attira sur elle puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Oui, elle voulait abuser de cet homme trop gentil, elle voulait profiter de son espoir, dans un but purement égoïste. Elle désirait cette nuit d'adieu et elle l'aurait. Pendant qu'elle finissait de déboutonner la chemise de Jack, celui-ci avait déjà ôté le bouton de son pantalon. Il savait qu'il perdait sa femme mais il ne la laisserait pas partir si facilement. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'or de Suzy et elle lui griffa légèrement le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par l'émotion du moment. Ils étaient heureux et cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Un rayon de soleil parcourait le corps de l'homme allongé sur le tapis du salon. Il dormait paisiblement et avait l'air heureux. Quand soudain, le vieux transistor, qu'il avait ramené des USA et qui datait de sa jeunesse, se mis à crier une chanson de Michel Polnareff. _Il était une fois, toi et moi. N'oublie jamais ça, toi et moi._ La voix perçante du chanteur n'était pas un bon choix pour un réveil en douceur. Suzanne, qui s'était levée en silence et qui se préparait à partir, avait malencontreusement appuyé sur le bouton de mise en marche de l'appareil en voulant embrasser Jack avant de partir. Il sursauta et elle se confondit en excuse tout en pestiférant contre le poste de radio qui refusait de s'éteindre. Jack savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et il était heureux qu'elle soit si maladroite. Seulement, la nuit était passée et Suzanne avait quitté son état d'esprit de la veille. Le corps nu, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux d'un bleu profond et les muscles saillants de l'homme étendu à ses pieds ne suffiraient pas à la faire rester. Et il le savait. Il la laissa partir sans un mot et lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la maison derrière elle, il lui dit : _Please Darling ! Don't leave me…_1

1 S'il te plait chérie ! Ne me quitte pas…


End file.
